


Of Curiosity with Mirrors

by Mastrmanipul8r (grahamcrakr)



Series: The Of... Series [5]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, girl!Kame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrakr/pseuds/Mastrmanipul8r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to show her how beautiful she is when she comes, have her see what I see…but how to do that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Curiosity with Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains girl!Kame!
> 
> Sequel to Of Dress Suits on Desks
> 
> Fetish: Katoptronophilia - which is a fetish for sex in front of a mirror.

Jin groaned as he came, emptying himself into his wife’s depths. He watched her reaction through hazy eyes, awed by how beautiful she looked when so overcome by emotion.

 

“I want to show her how beautiful she is when she comes, have her see what I see…but how to do that?”

 

After he had pulled out of her and proceeded to shift them so they could cuddle, he began to think about how he could show her how smitten he was by her beauty.

 

‘A camera would possibly be too much…and too pornographic? She wouldn’t like that…’

 

Once Kame was well asleep, Jin carefully pulled himself away to make a trip to the bathroom. When he stepped in and turned on the light, the first thing he saw was his reflection: wild and sweaty. ‘Reflection…’ Jin stared at himself a little more before it finally hit him. ‘I got it!’

 

XXXXX

 

The next evening arrived and Jin was excited to put his plan into effect. He had already started the evening off with teasing touches during dinner, getting her excited for another passionate night. As soon as they were done, without even bothering to clean up the table, he pulled Kame with him to the bedroom, his own excitement making him impatient.

 

The bedroom door shut behind them and Jin immediately attacked Kame’s lips with a hungry kiss. Kame’s immediate reaction was to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer to herself. Jin then proceeded to lift her up by the hips, making her wrap her legs his waist, and bring her to the bed, all while thoroughly drinking from her lips.

 

When he laid her down on the bed and straddled her, he pulled away to look at her. They were both breathless from the kiss. Kame stared at him with a teasing look, “You’re rather eager today…what are you planning?”

 

Jin gave a smirk right back. “What an observant wife you are. Well you’re right; I do have something in mind…”

 

She hitched herself up on her elbows, bringing her face a breath away from Jin’s. “Oh? Well won’t you tell me?”

 

“Babe, I’ll _show_ you.” Jin’s lips brushed against hers with every word, tempting both parties until their desire could no longer be contained.

 

Jin pulled them into yet another deep kiss, bringing his tongue out to dance along Kame’s and lull her into a hot fight of dominance.

 

Just as the kiss started to reach the pinnacle of heat, Kame pulled away to breathe. “Seriously, Jin, what are we going to do?”

 

Jin’s finger landed on his wife’s swollen lips before dragging it down along her neck, past her breasts and stomach, and to the edge of his wife’s blouse. “I told you, Kazuya, I’ll _show_ you.”

 

She looked frustrated by his answer but let it go as soon as he pulled off her top and immediately began to nip and suck at her breasts.

 

She gasped aloud in pleasure and dug her fingers into the bed sheets as Jin attacked one of her most sensitive spots. The result was her nipples hardening almost immediately, pebbling in his mouth from the treatment.

 

“Jin~” She mewled. Her breath was beginning to get heavy and heat was starting to pool in her stomach.

 

She was just about to bury her fingers into his hair when he suddenly pulled away from her chest. “Eh? Jin honey, why’d you stop?”

 

“I want you to see what I see.” And without another word he pulled Kame up and sat himself in her spot at the edge of the bed. He then grabbed her again and moved her into his lap, making sure that she faced the large mirror so she could see all that would ensue.

 

“Jin? Jin, what are you doing?!”

 

He quickly nuzzled his face against her neck to calm her down. “Shh, baby. Look in front of you. You’ll see our reflection…see how I see _you_.”

Kame obeyed and looked in front of her. Her first reaction to the hot reflection in front of her was a loud gasp followed by an equally as loud moan as she watched Jin bring a hand up to cup a swollen breast and suckle at her pulse point. They fit together like a puzzle, perfectly melded against each other with her back to his chest, his head against the crook of her neck. “Jin~” She breathed out.

She watched with lust as Jin continued to play with her breasts, squeezing them playfully before rolling her nipples between his fingers. As her boobs were pushed and cupped together, having her aroused nipples rubbed roughly by Jin's hands, she let out a long groan, squirming in her husband's lap from the pleasure.

Jin was barely beginning his show though, his next act being teasing touches tracing down from her sensitive breasts to her flat abdomen, down to her silky thighs and then up to her soft netherlips. Jin made sure that his touches were almost feather soft, having her mewl in protest as she ached for more contact.

The closer he got to her hidden jewel, the more she squirmed for him to touch her, but he aptly chose to ignore her wanton moves for more sensual taunting.

“Keep watching the mirror, baby.” He whispered huskily into Kame's ear. “I don't want you to miss a thing.”

Kame, whose head had been swaying from the pleasure, leaned her head against Jin's chest to keep it forward and look straight at the mirror. After she did this, Jin finally indulged her pleads and ran his fingers closer and closer to her netherlips.

He ran a teasing finger down the crease, not sinking his finger through to toy with her clitoris a bit, or even dip into her deeper folds; he just lightly grazed his finger up and down the outer edges, just adding more frustration to the now very horny Kame.

In fact, she was now so aroused, each time he grew closer to the opening of her vagina, she bucked against his hand, trying to at least give the hand more pressure while touching her. She was getting very antsy now, and watching Jin tortuously touch her in the mirror wasn't helping.

“Jinnnnn~ Please stop teasing me...” She groaned out as he once again grew very close to touching her.

“So eager, my dear...I suppose I will oblige.” As stated, Jin finally added pressure to his touch, slipping past the light crease to graze along her clit.

Kame let out a content moan in appreciation for the given touch. As Jin continued to circle her clit, slowly building up her pleasure, she struggled to keep her eyes open. The feelings that were sparking up between her thighs were making her eyes roll into her head; it felt that amazing.

When Jin happened to lightly dip two fingers into her soaking crevice, she bucked hard against him, once again letting him know how much he was affecting her through her cries. He finally began to push them deeper into her, finding the passage quite slick from her juices. He started up a steady rhythm, slipping them in deeply before pulling out and going back in with more force.

This rhythm had begun to make Kame rock within Jin's lap in time with the finger thrusts, making her breasts shake each time she moved. She found the movement entrancing and couldn’t pull her eyes away.

 

She was soon shuddering from pleasure that was rocking through her, her juices beginning to leak out as a result of how aroused she was. She audibly protested when Jin pulled his fingers out with a pop, especially when she was so close to her first orgasm.

 

In the mirror she watched as Jin licked each finger clean of her sticky lovejuice and licked her own lips from desire. She squirmed in Jin’s lap, feeling his arousal poking her against her rear. “Jin~ please…I want you already.”

 

Jin could only smirk from the neediness of his wife. She wasn’t always so demanding, but it must have been a result the mirrors. They were turning him on immensely as well.

 

Now just as eager as his wife, Jin shifted them again so he could position Kame right above his cock. He barely pressed in, biting his lips at the tempting soaking heat that awaited his intrusion. Carefully he slid his hardened member back and forth against her wet entrance, allowing it to become slick.

 

Kame mewled in protest against her husband’s further teasing and could no longer hold herself back. She took matters into her own hands by grabbing Jin’s cock in a hand, positioning it against her entrance, and immediately sinking herself on it.

 

Both groaned aloud in pleasure: Jin from the tight, slick heat and Kame from feeling complete.

 

Jin gave an experimental thrust to see if Kame was ready for him to move. His response was an eager buck back; and so he began to move, helping Kame ride him by lifting her up by the hips.

 

“Don’t forget to watch the mirror, Kazu…” Jin said in between thrusts.

 

Kame nearly forgot and opened the eyes she hadn’t even known she’d shut to look at the large reflection of her and Jin.

  
“We're so perfect together, isn't that right, Kazu?”

Kame's eyes took in the whole of the picture in front of her in the mirror. Her flushed form was sprawled across her husband's, her hair tossed and wild, and her breasts swollen from arousal. But what had affected her most about the reflection was her legs spread widely over his lap, allowing her to see how buried deep Jin was in her most intimate spot.

She was fascinated with how Jin moved within her, how the muscles in his legs tensed as he rocked his hips up to thrust within her. Seeing his large shaft disappearing in and out of her was heating her up wildly. The tight coil of pleasure inside her was quickly reaching its boiling point.

“Jin, love...more...please!” Kame's hands found their way to her breasts, squeezing them harshly to escalate her pleasure.

Jin leaned back slightly while his hands went underneath Kame's thighs to grasp them and kept them steady as he prepared himself to speed up the rhythm. When he was comfortable and ready, he immediately shocked Kame with a huge change in pace.

Jin's thrusts were now harder and faster causing sinful sopping sounds and their skin to slap against each other with the power behind the movement.

Once again, the sight of Jin's shaft plunging in and out of her soaking wet hole was driving her insane. She could see her sticky juices slowly flowing out from her and fully covering her husband's sex with its shiny demeanor.

“Nngghhaah! Yeesss...Jin, oh, Jin.” Her back was arching as he began to hit against her hot spot, her peak just barely out of reach. Her inner muscles began to descend on Jin's member, tightening around him in a vice grip that had him groaning.

“Kazu...so fucking beautiful! Just k-keep staring, babe! S-see what I see when you come, see how beautiful you are.”

Kame was shaking now, the maximum overflow of pleasure threatening to spill at any second. With a few more of Jin's thrusts, Kame went over the edge, trembling erratically with the strength of her orgasm.

As requested by Jin, Kame did her best to keep her eyes open and was surprised by her reflection.

When she came, her back arched beautifully against Jin's chest while all of her muscles tightened up. She could see herself occasionally shudder from the pleasure that was still racing through her system thanks to her husband's steady thrusts.

Even though she had gone through one orgasm already, she was quickly building up to another one, one she was sure Jin would join her on.

She reached her hands up and wrapped them behind Jin's head, tangling them in his hair to pull him towards her neck. He knew what she wanted from just that action alone and did not hesitate to give it to her. He found her pulse point along her neck and began to suck and lick on it, occasionally adding a nibble to get her to gasp.

This time Jin gazed into the mirror, mesmerized by the surreal beauty of the woman in his arms. He loved how flushed she looked from the heat, shiny from her sweat, and wet below from her juices. He loved how passionate she looked.

 

He continued to slide deep within her, filling her fully with his whole being. It felt so right, so perfect…

 

“God, I love you so much, Kazuya…” He groaned, feeling that his end was finally near. Kame let out a breathy gasp, shuddering as she whispered, “I love you too.”

 

Jin felt his wife’s inner walls began to bear down on him, tightening in that delicious vice grip he loved so much. He shifted them just enough so he could speed up his thrusts, eager to reach his peak alongside he beloved.

 

“Jin…Jin~ I’m soo~ooo close-mmm,” Kame bit her lips, fervently pushing her hips against Jin’s.

 

He once again took hold of Kame’s thighs and spread them apart further, allowing him even better access than before. “M-Meee-nnggh…too….haahh.”

 

After having had her eyes closed since her last orgasm, Kame finally reopened them once again exposing herself to the passionate scene displayed in the mirror.

 

“Oh goooddd, the mirror~” Kame had finally reached her end, quivering as yet another orgasm went through her body.

 

Her pulsating, tight warmth had brought Jin over the edge, having him empty himself deep within her with one last thrust.

 

And though they were in the throes of ecstasy, they stared each other down in the mirror, watching the passion unfold between them. If anything, watching how they reached their peak together greatly heightened the experience.

 

Coming down from their highs, Jin carefully pulled out of Kame and laid them back on the bed, once again preparing them for cuddling.

 

Kame was still rather breathless, but she looked dazed and content. Jin was also high on the feelings that coursed through him.

 

“So now you know why I love looking at you so much. You’re so beautiful, babe.” Jin said after awhile.

 

Kame smiled back, “Thank you. You’re pretty hot to look at too.”

 

“Oh? You think so, ne?” He gave his patented smirk and teasing glance.

 

She planted a quick kiss on his lips before saying, “Yes; you should look in a mirror some time when we’re making love, then you’ll know what I’m talking about.”

 

“Is that a suggestion for round two?”

 

Kame just winked before she pulled him into another fiery kiss.


End file.
